Captain America (Steven Rogers)
Steve Rogers gained superpowers during WWII. He fought for the allies and became an American icon , but at some point was frozen in ice. He was thawed and now serves as an Avenger. History WWII Steve Rogers was injected with the Super-Soldier Serum. He worked with Bucky and the Allies to fight H.Y.D.R.A., but at some point was frozen in ice. New Life At some point he was unfrozen and became a modern superhero, working with S.H.E.I.L.D. presumably. S.H.E.I.L.D. brought in Captain America to have a friendly sparring session with Spider-Man's S.H.E.I.L.D. Trainees. He tells them that with enough training they can take down any opponent. Agent Phil Coulson then walks in to reveal that he is Cap's biggest fan. Coulson gets a suprise when Cap reveals that he knows his name. Cap leaves the Sheild with the Trainees telling them "It is not a toy." Spider-Man, while playing with it, accidentally throws it out a window. Spider-Man rushes out of the Helicarrier to search the city for the shield, taking out the Trapster on the way. Spidey finds that it crashed through the window of the Latverian Embassy, where Dr. Doom was staying. Captain America finds Spidey, and they head to the shield battling Doombots and Doomhounds. When they get to Doom's control room Doom runs away to his jet and distract the heroes with Doombots. Cap deactivates the Doombots using Doom's computer. Spider-Man uses his webs to get him and Cap onto the jet. They land in Central Park, where Cap points out that they are no longer on Latverian soil and must therefore return the shield. S.H.E.I.L.D. takes Doom into his custody where he states that his lawyer will have him out in a few days. Later on the Helicarrier he lets Coulson mess with his shield where it falls out a window again and Spidey heads after it again. Avengers Protocol Iron Man is assessing each of his former Avengers progress, and assessing their probability of victory, when he finds out that Captain America is having trouble with teched out H.Y.D.R.A. Agents and the Red Skull. As Iron Man heads to help Cap out, Red Skull shoots the Capain with a beam, and all that is left is a scratched shield. M.O.D.O.C. shows up to teleport the Red Skull out of there. Not knowing exactly what to do, he activates the Avengers Protocal, sending a drone to Hulk, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Sam Wilson. They all appear except for Black Widow, and Sam Wilson. They then head to where the 2 villains are.Meanwhile Sam Wilson heads to Stark Tower where J.A.R.V.I.S. says that Tony Stark suggested the War Machine Armor, but Sam decides to activate Project: Redwing. Back with the Avengers they break into the H.Y.D.R.A. base with no real plan, but to smash. Black Widow arrives, stating that she only arrived late to make sure that they really needed her. Iron Man's sensors then see traces of the Super-Soldier Serum, and he rushes to the head of the base where Captain America is being forced to switch minds with Red Skull whose body is failing. The Avengers then rush in, including Sam Wilson as Falcon, who battle H.Y.D.R.A., M.O.D.O.C., and the mind-swapped Red Skull. Eventually Captain America gets his body back, but unfortunately M.O.D.O.C. uses Technopathy to put Iron Man's armor, which was keeping him alive, on Red Skull's body, which will keep him alive, and give him power. After Red Skull and M.O.D.O.C. escape the Avengers rush back to Avengers Mansion to save Iron Man from death. After he is better, he shows them his prototype MK 50 Armor, and announces that he is going to disband the Avengers, to the disappointment of everyone. The others go around the mansion remembering the good times they had. Hulk and Thor have a battle in the training room, Hawkeye and Black Widow look at the statues, while Captain America and Falcon try to change Tony's mind. While this is happening M.O.D.O.C. activates nanobots and the Avengers get in a huge brawl, except for Iron Man. Iron Man uses an EMP to stop the nanobots and they discover the Red Skull was behind this. Before they can take him down, though, he and M.O.D.O.C. escape. They realize that the mansion's reactor is about to blow, so they work together to send it into the sky. Red Skull sends out an invitation to a Cabal of equals to the Avengers. He sends one out to Attuma, Dracula, and Dr. Doom. S.H.E.I.L.D. intercepts one and shows it to the Avengers. The Avengers are interuptedd by J.A.R.V.I.S. who sends them to fight a giant monster on its way to Beijing. When Thor and Ulik the rock troll are battling, Iron Man comes up to help. After they capture Ulik, Thor tells Iron Man that if the weapon was not recovered it could be his doom. Meanwhile H.Y.D.R.A. Agents attempt to recover the Codgel, Ulik's weapon, when Doom-Hounds attack them and recover the Codgel. Iron Man tryss to scan for the Codgel, but is unable to find it due to its mystical origin. Captain America then decides to interrogate Ulik to see if he knows where it is. One of the scanners then find it at the Latverian Embassy. At the same Embassy Doom is studingg the weapon, when the Red Skull contacts him. Doom refuses his offer for the Cabal, and blasts the screen. The Avengers head onto the Embassy, and Hawkeye is captured as the Avengers battle Doom-Bots. He begins battling, and holding his own, against the Avengers, wielding the Codgel. He summons the Midguard Serpent, and Thor reveals that it will grow until it consumes the planet. It knocks the Hulk across town, and Falcon goes to get him. Thor tries to take the serpent down alone, but his team still helps him. Thor saves the day by sending the Serpent through a portal to the realm below. Falcon is late for his first team meeting, but brings a box of his Mom's cookies, and the whole team, excluding Hawkeye, fights over them. As Falcon is shown to his room Hawkeye is ruder than usual to him. This is revealed to be because a space phantom swapped bodies with Hawkeye. Falcon's room turns out to be filled with junk. Iron Man suggests that while his room is being moved out to look around. Inside Thor's room Falcon finds Thor battling a Billshnipe. Hawkeye is not in his room, but it is very messy. Then to the Hulk's room where it is very serene and there are many shelves filled with glass figurines. Thor is the next one to become a phantom. Iron Man finds Hawkeye and Thor in his lab he checks it out and finds out that there Space Phantoms. Soon the only Avengers that are left are Falcon and Iron Man, but possessed-hulk summons amotherSpace Phantom who possesses Iron Man. Meanwhile the rest of the Avengers are in Limbo trying to stop more phantoms from coming through. Falcon activates redwing mode on his Wing-Pack and creates a vortex which through the possessed phantoms through the portal back. The Avenegrs take down there Clones and head back to there dimension. Falcon brings back some more of his Mom's cookies and they begin fighting all over again. Links >Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Former Avengers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Blonde Hair Category:Characters with Blue Eyes Category:WWII Participants Category:Characters Category:Super Soldiers